The Maize Maker and the Boy Who Came Glitter
by dirtylaces
Summary: After a tragic accident, Jacob and Edward bond. Plz to be reading and rating, thnx.


No copyright fringeyness intended

The Little Maize Maker That Could

Jacob stared into Edward's liquid smoldering topaz eyes, he was severely dazzled.

"Jacob, I know now that Bella is dead, life is harder," he paused and looked down, "for the both of us."

Bella had died just two days prior. It came as a shock to everyone, as she kept her testicular cancer a secret. Her final hours were the most joyous of her life, as Edward granted Bella her dying wish, to see Edward's sparkle cock- in the sunlight. It was a sparkle that caught every ray of sunshine and directed it directly to her eyes. She was able to see his sparkle cock for 4.3 seconds, until her brain was overloaded and she became blind. Shortly there after she breathed her last breath, Eddie C keeping vigil over her, until a sinkhole swallowed her earthly remains.

"It was just," Jacob fought back the flood of tears that he knew would come, "SO SUDDEN!"

He wailed and lost control of his muscles, falling dramatically to the ground. Edward helped him up and held him in his cold granite body. It was a strange feeling to be so close to something as warm a Jacob, he only knew of this warmth when he felt Bella's butt after she farted.

"Jacob please," Edward said, fighting back his own tears.

Jacob was leaking snot and tears all over Edward's cold sparkling scintillating marble neck. Edward put his hand on Jacob's head and held him closer. Jacob was startled and pulled back slightly, his face less than an inch away from Edward's.

Jacob looked at Edward's cool marble lips.

Edward gazed upon Jacob's hot red warm succulent lips.

They pounded their lips into each other's, their tongues slashing with each other. Their mouths were soaked with spit and hot desire. Edward ran his hands through Jacob's long ebony hair as Jacob's russet hands held on tightly to Edward's cheeks.

"This is so wrong," Jacob said in between kisses and mostly muffled by loud suction noises.

"But it feels so right," Edward reassured him as he threw him down against the floor. He ripped off his own sleeveless button up shirt and with ease ripped off Jacob's wife beater. He plunged onto Jacob's chest licking his abs and stopping for kisses on his nipple.

Jacob shrieked like a woman, "Quit with the foreplay, just stick it in me!"

"Alright fine!" Edward snarled angrily. He tore off Jacob's pants and then tore his own off.

"Do you have a condom?" Jacob asked, stopping Edward.

"No."

"Okay great, I hate rubbers, GO!" he commanded.

Edward stroked his long fat sparkling cock until it was engorged and green with venom. He lifted Jacob's legs as took a gander at Jacob's pristine russet asshole.

"Do you bleach?" Edward asked.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing," Jacob said, "Now stick your big fat diamond cock into my tight native american asshole!"

Edward plunged his engorged member into Jacob's asshole. Edward screamed and Jacob howled, his ass was feeling a mix of pain and pleasure as Edward built up his stroke.

"OH HOLY CROW, YES!" Jacob screamed.

Edward had Jacob's legs pinned down to his chest and he thrust at a dangerous vampire speed. Jacob was getting hard, his long thin dog dick growing in size until it rivaled that of Eddie C's. Jacob grabbed his cock and started jerking it off fiercely.

"Oh yes Edward, fuck me harder!" he moaned.

"Oh yeah Jacob, your asshole is so fucking tight, oh fuck yes!"

Edward was fucking Jacob's asshole so hard that Jacob started to bleed. His blood seeped through his asshole and soon Edward's cock was covered in it.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck my bloody asshole!" Jacob commanded.

"Oh, holy crow Jake, my little Ballpark hot dog, my little russet colored native, oh yeah my little maize maker, I'm gonna cum so hard right now."

"Cum in my mouth!" Jacob said.

Edward took his cock out of Jacob's bloody asshole and promptly stuck it into Jacob's mouth. He began to mouth fuck him with no disregard for Jacob. He pumped faster and faster, his balls smacking on Jacob's chin. Jacob began to gag and Edward pulled out just in time for Jacob to throw up his maize dinner.

Edward proceeded to cum in Jacob's eyes, a stream of glitter erupting from his venom engorged cock.

"You cum glitter!?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Yes motherfucker, now swallow my glitter cum."

After Jacob seductively swallowed Edward's glitter cum, Edward perched himself before Jacob's asshole. Edward plunged his tongue into it, sucking the blood out, of course there was some shit mixed in, but Edward didn't mind, it all tasted good to him. He sucked and he sucked, until he was certain that he was about to swallow Jacob's colon.

"Oh fuck, that was wonderful," Jacob said breathlessly. Edward was already wiping his mouth and putting his clothing back on.

"Wait," Jacob said, grabbing Edward's leg, "Where are you going?"

"MOTHERFUCKER DON'T TOUCH ME!" Edward flipped out. He was calm again, "I have a date with your father and Billy hates it when I'm late."

FIN


End file.
